Warp SpeedAway An A Rank mission beyond the galaxy
by SG-Comander
Summary: It will be the start of a new and unusual journey of SGA1, a rookie airman and…ninjas?  An SG1,SGA,Naruto Crossover. Chapter 2 added
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: Warp Speed Away; An A rank mission beyond the galaxy.

chapter 1

Naruto is copywrited to © Shohen Jump and its other rightful owners. Stargate SG-1 and Stargate Atlantis are copywrited to © Metro-Golden-Mayer and to all that hold rights to it. Made up Characters are owned by me (SG-Commander). NOTE: This Crossover is an experiment and may or may not be the final piece. (PLEASE REVIEW)

_[For SG-1. The events take place after the episode"Unending". As for Naruto; Episode 100: "A Teachers-Student bondA Man breaks his Ninja way"_

**Note:** Right now the events take place in the SG-1 prespective. The story will continue to the SGA prespective later on. for now enjoy the story as it is ; )

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

It's night, the only source of light was from the full moon as it lit the forest floor. The mysterious ring structure that was excavated in the forest, east of the hidden leaf village 3 months ago stood on its stone block pedestal reflecting the moon's light. The red triangular crystals lit up as the disc containing the 39 symbols spun. 7 symbols in the smaller device nearby the ring lit up. When the disc stopped spinning a blue 'splash' of water like particles gushed out of the ring and retracted into a vertical 'pond'.

--

Nearby Jiraiya the toad sage/ hermit ninja, and one of the legendary sanin noticed the shimmering blue light amongst the trees. "Huh, what's that?" the old ninja said. The toad he was riding on grumbled. "Let's go check it out." Jiraiya said as the red toad nodded.

--

At the Stargate the Mobile Analytic Laboratory Probe or M.A.L.P, for short – a remote control exploratory rover – moves out from the event horizon of the gate's wormhole. The side camera twists and turns shooting a live video feed to the SGC. From a monitor in the Gate Room's control center, Samantha Carter and Cameron Mitchell stood near by. "Well sir it looks like everything is nominal, the atmosphere of PXY-902 is breathable and it appears to be night." Carter said. "Well why don't we go and check it out sir?" Mitchell said.

General Landry nodded. "I don't see why not, carry on." He said. "Right!" Col. Carter said. SG-1 was all set up and ready to proceed through the gate. Cameron turned to a young private fresh from the UAF academy, a young man in his early twenties named Anthony Rojas. He adjusted his black hair with brown streaks before putting on his cap. "You ready to go son?" the Lt. Colonel said. "Ready as I'll ever be sir!" the private said. Cameron pat him on the back and said "Ad'a boy!". The young private is to serve SG-1 as their 'ace in the hole' incase of anything goes wrong, he would transmit a call for back up by either gate travel or by subspace transmitter which he has stored on his side.

The first ones in were Teac'l and Mitchell, then it was Dr. Daniel Jackson, Vala, Sam and finally the rookie airman. As soon as all five members of SG-1 stepped into the event horizon with in the gate shuts down.

--

Jiraiya and his toad companion were hiding behind trees near the excavation site where the ring is. He was surprised by the display of the blue shimmering water like matter glowing with in the ring. He was even more surprise to see six individuals appear from the blue puddle like event horizon. The last one to come out was a young man dressed in simple green fatigues and a cap. He carried with him a rather large pack. He nearly tripped as he leaped through the gate as the event horizon shut off. He had bits of frost over him. The man with the blue eyes and blond hair balanced and stopped him from falling down to the hard brick pedestal. The young man appeared to be in his early twenties had slightly narrow brown eyes and was fairly tall slim but well built.

The old ninja took a look at the rest of the group. He notices a woman with short blond hair and rounded blue eyes, and another one with black hair also with blue eyes. He sees a man with brown hair wearing glasses. But the one that stands out the most was a tall dark skinned man with a strange golden symbol on his forehead. Never had he'd seen such a man with dark skin before, although he had heard of such people like him that live in another continent somewhere. He carried with him a staff made of some kind of metal.

The others carried with them what looked like…Fire arms! Such weapons had been deemed restricted from all but a few nobles and wealthy men as well a few law officers who usese such arments- although there are still a few that used them never the less since the restriction is not enforced. Jiraiya moved closer carefully not to be seen. He took a closer look at the younger airman he held off his cap for a moment and notices his hair color shining in the available moon light, mostly black but with brown highlighted streaks. _Hmm, probably spends much time out in the sun._ He thought.

He then takes a closer inspection of the tall dark skinned man. He has short black hair with some hint of grey and very muscular built. He senses there is perhaps some great skill in this man, if not in taijutsu or ninjutsu but in some form of other martial art.

As for the short blond haired woman and the man with the glasses, he senses some scholarly attributes with in them. But some great combat experience in the woman. The black hair woman – something 'shines' out from her, some bit of canny, cunningness, looks as though she was once a con-artist. The man with blond hair is obviously the leader, for he has a look and stance of achievement and authority but at the same time uncanny humor.

The toad next to him grumbled a bit. "Huh. What is it?" he asked the toad. The toad was mumbleing about the young man. "What about him?" Jiraiya said the toad senses somthing from him.

Jiraiya turned his attention to the rookie airman. He may not posses a kengenkai like the Sharingan or the Beiyukugan. But his ninja's intuition as a sanin tells him that his toad companion is on to something. There is something more about this youngman that meets the eye. "hmm." He muttered.

--

"Well, by the looks of it there had been some excavation around here sometime ago." Sam said. Daniel took a look around, the archeologist taking a look at the exposed earth. "Yeah, looks like it..." he said "Well who ever dug up this site must've taken a few artifacts with them there are some smaller square shaped caches here. Deffinantly archeological."

"Any idea what the locals dug up here?" Cameron said. "Not at the moment, but perhaps if I find anything they've overlooked I might be able to identify what the culture might have been like." Daniel said as he began to look for bits of pottery or anything at least.

Poking around the site with his flash light, at last Daniel stumbles on to a piece of broken pottery. He picks it up and examines it. "Guys, it looks like I've found something." Daniel gently brushes off some dirt with a small brush he retrieved from his side pocket he then uncovered some characters and shun his flash light on it. Sam leaned to take a closer look. "Looks Chinese." She said. "Japanese actually my guesses it dates some where from, Japan's Asuka Period." Daniel said. "Probably these people were brought here by some Goa'uld posing as some Shinto deity such as Amaterasu." Daniel said.

Anthony felt a sense of startlement. Cameron looked to him. "Something wrong?" he asked. "Do you ever get the slightest feeling that we're being watched?" the private said. "I don't know…not really." Cameron said. But then Teal'c looked over about as well. "Perhaps he is on too something Mitchell. I am indeed senseing another presence nearby…basic warrior's instinct."

Anthony hutched down a bit as he held out an arm as he turned and turned surveying his surroundings. Sam looked at him with puzzlement, Vala with interest. "Over there!" Anthony said as he pointed towards some bushes.

Suddenly someone jumped out strait away. A man with silver white hair, red markings under his eyes with what looks like somesort of head dress with a Kanji character dipected on it appeared. He looked to be in his early fifties and wore on a red robe with a vest and a carried a huge scrool behind his back."Whoa there kid! How did ya find me so fast?" . "I don't know. I thought I've heard the ribbit of a large toad." Anthony said. "And plus I thought someone will reveal them self if I said there was someone over where you are standing."

The old ninja just stood and gawked and fell back hard on the floor. _I can't believe I just fell for the oldest trick in the book. And I'm supposed to be one of the legendary sanin._ He thought.

Anthony couldn't think but wonder at the way he fell back, like almost as if it were…one of those anime like expressions. "Well who are ya guys anyway, and how did ya stepped out of that ring like that?" Jiraya said.

Daniel stepped up. "Well you see we are a team of explorers, that travel by means of a device known as a Stargate." Daniel explianed. "Stargate...You mean that ring right over there?" the old man said. "Yup, thats the thing." Cameron siad. "How does it do that?" Jiraiya said. Then Carter steppted in. "Well you see...I'll try to explain this as simple as I can. The Stargate is ancient technological device that opens wormholes to other planets." Carter said. "Wormholes?" Jiraiya said. "Dimesional gateways of sorts that opens up to identical gates such as this one that allow instanious space travel." Carter explained. Jiraya was strucked back. "Space Travel, you mean you guys are from another planet?".

"Yeah pretty much." Daniel said. "Wait, how come you guys are human and not somekind of weird looking aliens?" Jiraiya said. "Well there is a reason why we are human which in time we will explain later." Daneil said. Suddenly out of no where, a group of masked men materialized in the clearing. Immediately SG-1 raised their P-90s as they were surrounded by the strange people. They were all dressed in black clothing, some of their masks resembling the faces of animals. "Well it looks like we have more comapny." Vala said. "You guys...I think they'er ninjas." Anthony said. With that fact Cameron was astonished. "Okay are we in trouble?" the Lt. Colonel said. "The Anbu Black Ops!" Jiraiya said.

to be contiued...


	2. Chapter 2

Warp Speed Away; an A Rank mission beyond the Galaxy

Chapter 2

Naruto is copywrited to © Shohen Jump and its other rightful owners. Stargate SG-1 and Stargate Atlantis are copywrited to © Metro-Golden-Mayer and to all that hold rights to it. Made up Characters (such as Anthony Rojas) are owned by me (SG-Commander).

_I Have Finally Decided that the first chapter will be the final piece after all – SG-Commander_

_P.S. Sorry I took so long to make the second chapter. This chapter is a bit short(it's beeter then nothing isn't it?) I'll see if I can make the third chapter longer_

_let me know if I made any mistakes (character's names, spelling error's ect. ect.)_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Entire SG-1 team was locked in a room located in an unknown building. "First contact and we ended up captive in just a few minutes." Daniel said. "This sure isn't the first time!" Cameron said. "Well, I'm sure this Jiraiya guy will vouch for us." Carter said. Valla was walking around the room looking up and down. "What are you doing?" Cameron said. "Checking if there is a trapdoor a vent or any sign of escape." Valla said. "Don't worry guys! That's why Rojas here has something for us just in case." Cameron said as he pointed to the young private. Anthony kneeled down and took out a small black metallic cylindrical device that was hidden in a compartment in his left boot. All of SG-1's gear had been taken but the little device that was given to him by Dr. Lee before they left through the gate.

"What is it?" Valla said. Carter took a closer look and smiled. "It the experimental portable subspace transmitter the one that Dr. Lee and I was working on." Carter explained. "Yeah, Lee anticipated that there might be a point when are gear would be taken if captured. But Luckily Lee devise a solution for that power problem of yours and gave it to Rojas here along with pair of what he called 'James Bond' boots with compartments that it can be stored in either side. The boots contain a stealth coating that not even the Gao'uld or the Ori can detect with their current technology." Cameron explained. "But how did Lee figure out the problem, I mean no offence were talking about Lee here." Carter said, unable to believe that Lee was able to solve a problem this complex with out her help. She couldn't help but think back to the time when she and Cameron were accidentally sent out of phase by the 'Merlin Device', and he thought that they were 'shrunk' to the size of ants. And the time when he was demonstrating an experimental energy weapon that short circuited but was able to (with a little help from Carter) get it working just in time to take down a bounty hunter that happened to be at the conference.

"Well technically he didn't exactly 'solve' the problem…" Anthony began to explain as he held out the cylindrical device. "Using Asgard based technology he managed to devise a naqquadah based battery that would power the device long enough to send a quick subspace message to the SGC. The battery emits an output level almost equivalent to the latest mark II naqquadah generators – which is powerful enough to send a message to Earth from here in just 12 hours max."

Footsteps were heard outside from the corridor, a familiar voice was then heard on the other side. "Are you sure they didn't use a genjutsu?" a female voice said. "I sure, I'm one of the legendary sanin aren't I?" a familiar voice said. Anthony quickly placed the cylinder back in his boot.

---

As they walked near the room where SG-1 was being held, Tsunade and Jiraiya were having a conversation. "If it was not a genjustsu then it could've been any other old parlor trick." Tsunade said with skepticism in her voice. "Look I was there, just see for your self. I'm sure they could get the ring working again so they can show us." Jiraiya said.

Tsunade sighed "All right I'll talk with them and see for my self." As she stood at the front of the door, two guards stood guard. She nodded to one of the guards as one of them opened the door. In the room she sees six people dressed in what could only be described as military uniforms. They nearly resembled the ones that leaf village chunin wear but different especially there black clad boots instead of opened toed sandals.

She noticed that the youngest of the six was a Youngman who looked to be in his early twenties. But the one who stood out the most was a tall dark skinned man with graying hair on one side of his scalp. He looks as if he could break down a thick concrete wall.

"Explain your selves, why were you near our village borders!" Tsunade asked. Cameron stood up from his seat. "Well as we said earlier to – Jiraiya was it? We are a team of galactic explorers." He said. "We came through the Stargate, that large ring located at the excavation sight with in your forest." Carter said. "Did you really, I would like to see how this _'Stargate'_ works.'" Tsunade said.

---

After a While SG-1 were lead back to the excavation sight where the Leaf-nin uncovered Stargate not to long ago. They were – once again – clearing themselves by demonstrating how the gate works and to prove that they are from another world. As they walked by Jiraiya turned his attention to the tall man. He looks human, but something is telling Jiraiya otherwise. He walked up to him and asked a question. "Um…Teal'c was it?" Jiraiya said. "Indeed." Teal'c. "Your, not exactly…well…" Jiraiya said. "Not human." Teal'c stated

"So what are you exactly?" Jiraiya said. "I am a member of a race of warriors known as Jaffa. We are the direct descendants of the Tau'ri, but were altered by our former masters the Goau'ld to serve as their warriors and servants." Teal'c said.

"Who are the Goau'ld?" Jiraiya asked. "The Goau'ld are race of parasitic life forms that take Humans as hosts and impersonate them selves as gods. But you have nothing to worry about them, we along with the help of the Tau'ri as well as other alien and human races in the galaxy were able to defeat them from intergalactic rule, although there are still some who have power over small territories with in the galaxy they are not much of threat anymore." Teal'c said. "Sound awful…." Jiraiya said. Anthony over heard the two talking was thinking of telling the sanin about the remnants of the Ori forces but waited on that, not wanting to spread more concern.

SG-1 made it to the Stargate, Carter went to the DHD and began dialing Earth. As soon as all chevrons were locked in, Tsunade and the leaf-nin present with her were surprised to see what looked like a gush of water spewing out of the ring and settling back into the event horizon. "SGC this is SG-1 over." A moment then a voice replied through Cameron's radio. "SG-1 this is SGC, is there anything wrong?" General Landry said through the transmission. "Nothing wrong here, sir, just showing the locals where we came from and how we got here." Cameron said.

A while then, SG-1 were back in Tsunade's office, Daniel was overlooking some encyclopedias specifically topics on the planet's and people's history. "Amazing apparently not only were Japanese were brought here but at the same time some European cultures such as the Romans and a few Germanic peoples." Daniel said. "This most explain why you use some Roman letters as well as the usual kana and kanji."

"So you saying our ancestors were brought here by these Aliens you speak of?" Tsunade asked. "Yes, the Goul'd we're a race of parasitic beings that long ago brought your people here." Daniel said.

"Please tell us more about these Gao'uld?" Tsunade asked, along with her are some historians who excavated the site were the gate is, they were eager to know more about its origin. Camron and the rest of SG-1 were seated on a couch by a wall. "Well to begin. Long ago a Gao'uld known as Ra came to Earth – that is the planet were humans in this galaxy originated from – in search of a new host. It was there that he came across us and enslaved us and took a Youngman as host. It was discovered that our bodies can be sustained indefinitely with there healing abilities and technology. Soon more Goul'd taken humans as hosts and impersonated themselves as gods. They also took with them humans to other planets to serve as slaves. While some were genetically altered into Jaffa – like Teal'c here – to serve as the warrior class and serve the Gaou'ld as living incubators for their young." Daniel explained.

Tsunade and the others looked at Teal'c. "You're saying he's not exactly human?" she said. "Indeed, for many eons my people were enslaved warriors to the false gods, as Dr. Jackson said, my people were used as vessels for their young until they mature enough to take on a host. We carried them in a pouch which is located in our abdomens." Teal'c said.

"Do you still carry them even till this day?" Tsunade said. "Indeed. Most of my people do." Teal'c said. "But if the Gao'uld are defeated why do your people still carry them?" Jiraiya asked. Anthony finished the rest "Because the Jaffa don't have immune systems of their own, the Gao'uld altered them so they would be force to rely on the healing abilities of a Gao'uld larvae or at least for those of who don't a special drug made from a Gao'uld derivative known as 'Tritonen'."

Tsunade took a mental note of this. "Let me see." She said as she stood from her desk. She went up to Tea'lc and used her chakra to see for her self, Tea'lc just sat there staring at her with no sense of emotion Sam and Vala looking at her with puzzlement. Tsunade after a few moments made a blank face and widen her eyes with her mouth hanging open "Your right he has no apparent immune system what's so ever. I can see right down in his abdomen there what appears to be an x shape scar with a hollowed space where a creature would have been." Tsunade said Tea'lc just raised an eyebrow as the rest of SG-1 was surprised.

"How could you tell?" Anthony said. "I used a scanning jutsu to survey his physiology." Tsunade explained. "What's jutsu?" Vala asked. Tsunade explained about the different types of jutsus that ninja use, genjutsu for illusions, taijutsu physical martial arts, kenkangenkai blood line jutsu.

"That's interesting, there had been many legends on our planet about ninja using extraordinary powers, I, can understand why the Gao'uld would have taken you in the first place." Daniel said. "How many other worlds are there with human life?" Jiraiya asked. "Thousands so far, some are primitive others are advanced even than we are." Carter said. "Do you have ships capable of space flight?" asked Tsunade. "Yes we do, a decent fleet of ships, we have two that regularly go to a neighboring galaxy." Samantha said.

Suddenly the door opened as a member of the Anbu black ops entered the room. "Lady Hokage, I'm sorry to interrupt you. But there is an emergency!" he said. "What is the emergency?" Tsunade asked. "It's Hatchi, he had returned!" Silence filled the room. Not this again. Jiraiya thought. While SG-1 just stood their looking bewildered.


	3. An Apology

Lately you've might had been noticing that I had neglected to update this story. We'll I had finished the 3rd chapter but alas a misfortunate event happened- it got DELETED…by accident.

There is also the fact that I have been busy with school and all and needed to refresh my self for a while after. But don't worry guys I'm I'll be reworking the next chapter so stay tuned.

Sincerely – SG-Commander


End file.
